


Hauoli Makahiki Hou.

by Series_fan96



Category: Hawaii - Fandom, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celos, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/pseuds/Series_fan96
Summary: Danno tiene planes para celebrar el año nuevo pero todo se cancela y parece estar destinado a pasarlo en el sofá.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de Hawaii 5-0 y no se muy bien como pero la idea surgió en mi mente mientras me tomaba las uvas.  
> Y aunque estoy con fiebre tenía que escribirlo :)
> 
> Supongo que se entiende en la historia pero para quien no lo sepa "Hauoli Makahiki Hou" es feliz año nuevo en hawaiano.  
> (Un dato más, en esta historia no existen ni Melissa ni Catherine.)
> 
> Espero que os guste, no se si habrá una precuela pero si que volveré a coger estos personajes para juguetear con ellos, lo prometo.
> 
> Agradecería mucho que comentaseis para saber que os ha parecido, de esa manera puedo ir mejorando. 
> 
> Recordar: ¡Los kudos son gratis!
> 
>  
> 
> (En mi perfil tenéis mi correo para cualquier petición o sugerencia.)

Danny estaba jodido, realmente jodido. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que su pequeña Grace estaría con su madre en la celebración de año nuevo, pero cuando McGarrett le dijo que tenía una cita sintió que le acababan de disparar.  
No era solo porque había planeado pasar esa noche con el, lo que realmente le dolió fue la sonrisa de ilusión que se le dibujó al moreno cuando soltó la noticia. 

 

Un par de horas antes. 

Habían detenido a unos traficantes que trataban de salir de la isla con un alijo de LSD escondido en unas cajas de adornos navideños.  
Llevaban varios días tras el rastro de los narcos y cuando consiguieron localizar su paradero Steve condujo (Para no variar) hasta el puerto. 

Ambos agentes y sus compañeros corrieron tras ellos y los habían logrado bloquear junto al embarcadero para después esposarlos. 

Danny se había hecho daño en el ajetreo pues uno de los sospechosos se había resistido al arresto y en un mal movimiento le lastimó el hombro. 

 

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas del 5-0 el rubio se estaba preparando para "la noche" y fue justo en ese instante cuando todo se fue desmoronó delante de él. 

Steve había salido de su despacho con aquella mirada brillante que indicaba que tenía buenas noticias. 

-¿Y los chicos?- Preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba a Danny.  
-No se, creo que Chin iba a cenar con Leilani y Kono había quedado en hablar por videoconferencia con Adam justo cuando salga de la reunión.  
-¡Vaya!-Gimió McGarrett disgustado-Para una vez que tengo una buena noticia. 

El rubio se había sentado en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa táctil y con un gesto le indicó que lo acompañara. 

-¿Y cuales son esas buenas nuevas?-Preguntó curioso.

Steve obedeció al caso del moreno y levantó la silla hasta que quedó a su lado para después desplomarse sobre ella. 

-¿Tengo una cita?-Fue justo en ese momento cuando la sonrisa de el moreno brilló, Danny estaba sorprendido de que no hubiese tenido que cerrar los ojos porque el rostro de su jefe parecía emitir una luz cegadora. Al menos sobre el.  
-A ver animal.-Dijo con su tono cariñoso-Tu sabrás si tienes una cita, porque aquí no tengo mi bola de cristal así que no puedo hacer magia.  
El moreno se sorprendió ante en tono jocoso de Danny, pero aún así seguía emocionado.  
-Kamekona me arregló una cita. Si, lo sé, a mi también me dió mal agüero cuando me lo dijo.  
Pero he hablado con la chica por teléfono, se llama Kiele. Trabaja dando clases de surf junto a Kamekona.  
-¿Tu? ¿Vas a ir a una cita a ciegas en Año nuevo?  
-Si, ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?-El moreno estaba confuso pues había oído decir una y otra vez a todos sus compañeros que debería salir y conocer a alguien, por lo que aquella reacción no era la que había esperado.  
-No, por nada Babe. Espero que te lo pases bien y el lunes espero todos los detalles. Ahora tengo que irme, aún no he comprado la cena para esta noche.  
-De acuerdo, tu también diviértete. Aunque no has querido contarme tus planes. ¿Qué secreto me estás guardando?  
El rubio pudo sentir como toda su sangre había acelerado hasta concentrarse en su rostro, sabía que era una broma pero aún así no pudo evitar los nervios que por un segundo mitigaron su amargura.  
-¡Qué va! Sabes que a ti nunca puedo ocultarte nada.-Mentia, mentía como un bellaco, pero necesitaba salir de aquel edificio.  
Steve sonrió de nuevo y se levantó frente a él.  
-Fekiz año nuevo entonces Danno.  
Después ambos cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo que duró más de los segundos necesarios, haciendo que el rubio se separase alarmado.  
Haciéndose consciente de que sus latidos eran más fuertes de lo necesario inhaló todo el aire que pudo por la nariz y con una mueca risueña, muy bien fingida, salió de la oficina. 

 

Habían pasado tres horas desde que había llegado a su apartamento.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue dar un portazo intentando descargar su rabia de alguna manera, pero tras descubrir que eso no había servido de nada se encaminó a la ducha. 

Estuvo durante media hora debajo del agua caliente, riéndose para si mismo de las duchas de tres minutos del comandante.  
Pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada y sin saber exactamente en qué momento comenzó a imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Steve empapado por el agua. 

Mierda..joder..No se había excitado pero aquellas imágenes en su cabeza no eran muy oportunas así que tras secarse con una toalla que reposaba en la estantería caminó hasta su habitación. 

Habia preparado la ropa para aquella noche y esta le esperaba tendida en la cama, pero desde luego ya no se la pondría así que abrió el armario y sacó unos pantalones de cargo y una camisa azul.  
Su "proyecto" para esa noche se había cancelado así que tras ponerse la ropa interior término de vestirse y sin ninguna delicadeza se dejó caer sobre el sofá. 

Mala idea Danno..-Se dijo a si mismo- Desde ese ángulo podía ver el árbol cuidadosamente decorado que le recordaba cuanto echaba de menos a su pequeña. 

Se incorporó y cuando se había aproximado a el comenzó a quitar aquellas serpentinas brillantes.  
Grace no volvería hasta después de las vacaciones y por eso le había dado su regalo antes de que se marchara, recibiendo el una tabla de surf que habían encargado Steve y ella.

El mar no era lo suyo, pero cuando vió los dibujos hechos a mano de los tres no puedo hacer otra cosa que aupar a su niña y abrazar a el moreno con el brazo que tenía libre.  
Ese momento exacto era lo que le había dado el impulso de organizar aquella noche, pero ahora no sabia que hacer con toda esa comida que albergaba su nevera y que el compró el día anterior tras pasar horas mirando recetas típicas de Hawaii. 

Ese último pensamiento fue lo que terminó por agotarlo y una vez que el árbol estaba colocado en su caja volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. 

No es que tuviera sueño, pero se sentía enfadado consigo mismo por no haber pedido el una cita al comandante y ese arrepentimiento era lo que hacía que su único deseo fuese ser recogido por Morfeo. 

 

\\****************************************/

Steve se aburría, veía a la chica mover los labios pero la conversación no lograba captar su atención.  
Kiele no tenía nada de malo, no era eso. Nada más verla pensó en lo atractiva que resultaba.  
Su piel era morena y tersa, con el cabello rubio que la llegaba hasta la cintura.  
Solo tenía un fallo: Ojos azules. 

Cuando se habían sentado en aquella mesa no se fijó hasta que ella le preguntó que quería pedir.  
En aquel momento pudo sentir como un nudo se apoderaba de su estómago.  
Pero el era un caballero y no iba a marcharse por mucho que estuviese distraído (En esos ojos)

La chica pareció haber perdido la linea de la conversación porque ahora era ella la que le miraba fijamente en silencio. 

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Steve mientras con su tenedor removía una y otra vez la cazuela de gambas que se iba enfriando frente a él.  
-Eso iba a preguntarte yo- Respondió sonriendo-Pareces distraído.  
-Disculpa, hoy hemos tenido un caso difícil y no dejaba de darlo vueltas. Pero sigue contándome lo de las clases, prometo que estaré centrado apartir de ahora.-Eso último era lo único que había conseguido recordar de todo lo que la chica le había mencionado sobre ella y al parecer funcionó porque continuó hablando. 

Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando iba por la mitad de su plato la chica terminó de explicarle cómo había decidido dar clases de surf y como estaba asombrada por lo bien que lo hacían algunos de "sus pequeños".

Entonces el capitán supo que era su turno, Kiele prácticamente le había relatado su biografía así que era el momento de hablar sobre su vida. 

Comenzó con detalles superficiales sobre la Marina y sobre su equipo.  
Pero en ese instante cometió el primer fallo pues apartir de ese momento toda su conversación se vió reducida a un tema DANNO. 

-Es asombrosa ¿Sabes? Cuando vi por primera vez a la niña y a el juntos pude sentir esa conexión, daría todo por su hija.  
-Es gracioso porque nuestro primer gesto cariñoso fue un puñetazo que me dió, tuve la mandíbula dolorida durante un par de días.  
-Al principio se enfadada si lo llamaba Danno porque decía que ese mote cariñoso pertenecía solo a su hija.  
-¿Y entonces por qué lo sigues usando?-Preguntó la joven rubia mientras observaba al Steve.  
-Por que vi el efecto que tenía en el cuando escuchaba a Grace llamarle así. Además que el también me ha puesto un apodo, aunque eso vino después.-Explicó el moreno entusiasmado.  
-¿Y cuál es ese apelativo que usa el contigo?-La chica se sentía curiosa y miraba como el rostro del capital cogía algo de color.  
-Babe, pero no es algo que use siempre. De hecho solo me ha llamado así algunas veces, cuando nos disparan o acabamos de salir de una situación estresante.  
-Es un detalle bonito....-Iba a decir algo más cuando la verborrea del moreno continuó.  
-¿Te puedes creer que la gente piensa que somos pareja  
La pregunta había sido retórica pero por como hablaba de su compañero no le resultaba extraño que la gente confundiese su relación con una más sentimental.  
-¿Y dónde está el ahora?-Realmente se sentía intrigada por eso ya que al ser "tan amigos" hubiera imaginado que pasarían el fin de año juntos.  
-¡Oh! Pues la verdad es que no sé. Dijo que tenía prisa, que tenía que hacer unas compras y se marchó.  
-Pero dijiste que tanto su hija, su ex-mujer y sus amigos estarían ocupados. ¿Con quién cenará entonces?

El moreno había levantado la mirada de su comida y la chica pudo ver como según lo iba pensando su rostro cambia de fases hasta terminar en una mueca de preocupación.  
-No lo se- Su voz sonaba triste y con un gesto desganado apartó la comida. El estómago se le había vuelto a torcer y solo pudo tragar saliva intentando arrastrar con ella aquella sensación.  
-Tal vez deberías ir a buscarle a su casa o al menos llamarle.-Steve escuchó atento como la chica sonaba conciliadora mientras le miraba con ¿Ternura?  
-¿Me estas dando plantón?-No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, si bien aquella cita no estaba yendo por buen camino no esperaba aquello.  
-No, pero quiero celebrar la fiesta con alguien que quiera estar en ese momento conmigo y aunque tú cuerpo si está aquí tu mente parece ausente.  
La chica se levantó y tras rozar su mejilla dejando un breve beso con sus labios pudo verla marchar. 

Ahora se había quedado solo en aquel restaurante y aunque podía hablar con Kamekona o con otros clientes que conocía sintió que no era eso lo que necesitaba. 

 

\\***************************************/

 

Kono acababa de cerrar la pantalla de su portátil cuando escuchó como llamaban a su puerta.

-¡Jefe! ¿Pasa algo?-Era la última persona a la que esperaba ver en aquel momento pues Kamekona no era precisamente discreto y le había contado como hizo para arreglar su cita.  
-No, tranquila, todo está bien. ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Claro jefe, vamos. 

Ambos caminaron hasta el salón, Steve detrás de Kono. 

-¿Tan mal ha ido la cita?  
-Más o menos.-Sabía que el chef era un chismoso así que esa pregunta no le sorprendió.  
-¿Quieres una cerveza?  
El moreno negó con la cabeza y entonces la chica simplemente se giró inclinándose hacia el esperando en silencio.  
Encontrar las palabras era realmente difícil para el, en su familia jamás habían sido de hablar de sentimientos y hacerlo frente a Kono aunque no le incomodaba resultaba un poco embarazoso. 

-¿Sabes algo de Danno?- Eso era todo lo que su raciocinio le había permitido decir.  
-Pues ahora que lo dices no, le invité a cenar a casa conmigo y algunos primos pero dijo que tenía planes.  
-¿Pero sabes con quién puede haber quedado?  
Kono se quedó pensativa un momento mientras repasaba las conversaciones de días anteriores con el rubio pero no recordaba que este le hubiese dicho algo.  
-No jefe, lo siento, pero con esto de que Adam iba a estar fuera aparte de aquella tarde que le hablé de la cena no me ha comentado nada más. 

Podía notar las emociones de su jefe por Danno, ella no era ilusa y aquellas miradas y "coqueteos" no eran precisamente cotidianas entre dos compañeros, pero tenía que dejar que ambos lo descubriesen por si mismos o al menos eso había dicho su primo. 

-Jefe si realmente quieres saber que hace llámalo o ve a su casa. 

Steve meditó varias veces las palabras de la chica mientras trataba de tomar una decisión.  
Si Danno estaba con alguien se marcharía a la playa y si estaba solo le haría compañía, estas fiestas no eran para estar en solitario. 

La mirada impaciente de Kono le hizo sonreir, pues tenía el presentimiento de que ella sabía más de lo que ninguno habían expresado. 

Entonces sin mediar palabra ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.  
-Suerte jefe.- Lo susurró en su oído mientras lo abrazaba para despedirse y viendo como aquel hombre caminaba hacia su coche volvió a entrar en casa. 

Si todo salía bien el lunes lo sabría nada más entrar en la oficina. 

 

\\**************************************/

 

El móvil de Danny habia sonado en varias ocasiones y sabiendo que no era Grace por el tono de llamada no quiso dignarse a mover su cuerpo del mullido sofá. 

La musiquita insistente comenzaba acabrearle, pues llevaba un rato en un apacible duermevela del que no tenía pensado salir por el momento. 

Pero como si los dioses estuviesen esperando justo cuando había encontrado una postura verdaderamente cómoda varios toques hicieron que el rubio se dirigiese hasta ella. 

-¡Steve!-Enseguida se sintió avergonzado por la emoción con la que había dicho su nombre, pero es que la imagen de aquel hombre vestido de traje justo frente a él le había sorprendido.-Te pusiste muy elegante para tu cita.  
-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó mientras pasaba por delante de Danny y se dejaba caer en el sofá.  
-Pasa hombre pasa, no te cortes.-Su tono fue burlón pero aún así no podía dejar de sonreír.  
-No me has contestado.-El mohín del moreno lo sintió justo dentro de su pecho aún sabiendo que era una broma.  
-Estas guapísimo Steve, precioso, bellísimo, increíble, sexy.. ¿Sigo?  
-¿Has dicho que estoy sexy Danno?

Daniel Williams podía oír a su sentido común jactándose sobre el por la mala pasada que le acababa de jugar. Durante unos segundos agradeció seguir de pie y a una distancia prudencial de aquel hombre. 

-¿No me vas a contestar? Mmm de acuerdo, te dejo elegir, me cuentas porque me mentiste sobre que tenias planes cuando estás aquí solo o respondes a mi pregunta.  
Las piernas del rubio temblaron y para no perder el equilibrio se tuvo que sentar en la mesita de café que tenía justo detrás de sus rodillas.  
Esa fue otra pésima idea del inspector, pues cuando fue a mirar a Steve para contestarle se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba a menos de treinta centímetros del suyo.  
-¿Estas ahí Danno? Porque no me apetece hacer un monólogo.  
-Iba a decirte que no tenía planes, pero viniste a hablarme de tu cita y se me olvidó.-Bueno, una verdad a medias era mejor que una mentira.-Y no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no has mencionado a esa chica en ningún momento.  
-No estaba mal, era atractiva.-Aquello rompió en mil pedazos a Danno que en un intento de disimularlo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en la tabla del mueble de madera.-Pero en medio de la "cita" me acordé de ti.. Ejem.. quiero decir que me acordé de que no me habías contado que harías y me preocupé.  
El moreno dijo la última frase del tirón intentando ocultar así su error.  
-No tenías que haberte preocupado Steve, yo saldré luego un rato a la playa que habrá fiesta y tu aún puedes llamarla y retomar la noche.  
-Prefiero no hacerlo.-Las palabras salieron en un susurro.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Te apetece cenar? Tengo algo de comida en la nevera.- Demasiada pensó para si mismo.  
-Claro, ¿Te ayudo?  
-Si, vamos a la cocina, tenemos que darnos algo de prisa si queremos terminar antes de las doce.

 

-¡Tienes comida para alimentar a un ejército entero Danno!-Exclamó sorprendido al ver la cantidad de alimentos que tenía en la nevera.  
-O a un oficial de la Marina.-Respondió el rubio mientras introducía varios paquetes de salmón en el horno.  
Aquella respuesta noqueó por completo al moreno que sin decir nada más comenzó a preparar todo siguiendo más instrucciones de Danny. 

 

La cena fue realmente copiosa, comieron hasta que sus estómagos se negaron a aceptar más alimento.  
La conversación entre ellos fue ligera como siempre, hablando de casos, de Grace, de chicos a los que encerrarían si se acercaban a Grace y de más temas intrascendentes. 

En aquel momento eran las once y media y Danny habia salido un momento del salón para hablar con su hija por teléfono antes de que se colapsaran las líneas.  
Steve estaba terminando de recoger todo lo que había en la mesa mientras intentaba averiguar cómo hablar con el rubio de aquello que estaba sintiendo desde hacía varios años y que se había cansado de negar. 

 

(En la habitación.) 

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien cariño?-El rubio llevaba un rato charlando con su pequeña y aunque en varios momentos se le había escapado alguna lágrima ahora sonreía al escuchar como la niña le contaba todo lo que había hecho esos días. 

Cinco minutos más tarde escuchó al otro lado del teléfono como su madre llamaba a la menor.  
-De acuerdo Monito lo haré, pásatelo bien. Danno te quiere. 

 

De nuevo en el salón el rubio pudo ver como su compañero ya había dejado la mesa limpia y ahora estaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón mirando al cielo.  
-¿Qué haces Danno?-Preguntó Steve sobre saltado al haber sentido los dulces labios de Danny en su mejilla.  
-Es de parte de Grace.  
-¡Oh! De acuerdo.-respondió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a elevar la mirada al firmamento.  
-¿Quiere que vayamos a la playa? Si conduces tu seguro que nos da tiempo.-El rubio sabía perfectamente lo que estaba esperando el otro y por eso hizo la sugerencia, comprobando que había acertado al ver resplandecer el semblante del moreno.

 

\\***********************************/

Steve había conducido su coche hasta la fina arena mientras escuchaba las protestas de Danny sobre no poder usar su propio automóvil solo por su capricho. 

-¿Cuánto falta?-Preguntó el rubio.  
-Menos de cinco minutos, ven, vamos a sentarnos.-Le dijo señalando una zona de la playa en la que parecía no haber nada.  
-Te mancharas el traje Steven.-No pudo evitar que su voz sonase como una regañina típica de una madre lo que provocó el carcajeo del hombre que iba caminado hacia ese lugar mientras con su brazo empujaba al rubio.  
-¿Sabes que puedo caminar solo verdad?  
-Lo sé.-Esa fue toda la contestación que hizo, para después mover la mano que hasta entonces había estado en la espalda del moreno y ahora esta tocaba su hombro mientras le rodeaba en una especie de abrazo.

Danny había decidido dejarse llevar por la situación desde el mismo momento en el que vió a Steve en el umbral de su puerta, por eso no se resistió al gesto cariñoso ni tampoco dijo nada cuando una vez sentados el moreno apoyo su mano en su rodilla. 

 

Repentinamente el cielo se colmó de luminosidad, pequeños cohetes que surcaban desde la tierra hasta el cielo para desembocar en un estallido de fuego.  
Combinaciones de sonidos y brasas de colores que dejaban una huella de pólvora que era mecida por la breve marea que incitaba el océano. 

Entonces ambos jóvenes contemplaron el espectáculo mientras ponían en perspectiva sus inquietudes.  
Pero ninguno medió palabra porque antes de poder hacerlo el rubio acercó sus labios a los del moreno uniéndolos en un roce tierno. 

-Este es de mi parte.-Declaró mientras fijaba la mirada en los ojos pardos que tenía frente a él.  
-Hauoli Makahiki Hou Danno  
-Feliz año nuevo babe. 

Y en el final de esa última palabra ambos volvieron a unirse en aquel ósculo siendo acompañados por aquel mágico festival de luces.

 

Fin.


End file.
